muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetVJ
Sorry. I'm trying to make a layout for my user page, and I really like Brad's layout. If it's not polite to copy somebody else's page and fill it in with your own info, is there a sample or something somewhere that I can use so I can see how it fits together? Typing all that computer stuff is kind of confusing to me. Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 06:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, you could copy and paste the content from Brad's page into a Microsoft Word document and work on it in there. When you finish tailoring the layout to your own liking, you can copy and paste it onto your user page, and then make any changes you want from there on. Make sense? --MuppetVJ 06:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. I just didn't want you guys to think I was vandalizing anything. I was going nuts, though, because I saved it, and then it turned back! I thought I was doing something wrong until I saw you guys were reverting it back. Yeah, and I thought of copying it to Word, but I thought if you guys could see me copying it to my page, you could also see me copying it to somewhere else, so I didn't know if that was all right, which is why I wanted to ask you before I did it. -- Ken (talk) 07:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Super BB Hey G, do you know the context of this image? — Scott (talk) 23:32, 14 February 2007 (UTC) And that was just plain rude. I make a point and you block me for three months. Three months. Overkill a bit? If this is the level of maturity I can expect from the admins, then perhaps I have no further interest in trying to help out here. HalfShadow 03:45, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :While Guillermo may have jumped the gun, you weren't blocked for your point, so much as the fact that you were anonymous. Call it immature, but frankly, we just don't trust purely anonymous users anymore. The standard block period for anons ranges between three months and a year, depending on the reason, and mostly because of floating IPs. Thus the Muppet Wiki User Name policy, which is strictly enforced. It saves the admins a lot of time in general. So the fact that you anonymously griped, instead of registering, probably raised G's suspicions. Whether you help out anymore or not, that's up to you (we certainly welcome it), but there's a reason we expect people to register, and we're by no means alone in Wikis in that (see Lostpedia; not part of Wikia, but in fact, they don't allow anonymous editing *at all*; it's completely cut off unless you register. Here, we do still allow a trial period). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:03, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::That's actually part of my point: simply because I don't have a name, you assume the worst of me. I suppose it's a moot point now, but, even given problems with anonymous vandals, it really is quite unfriendly. That's all I plan to say on the matter. This is water under the bridge. HalfShadow 04:10, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Dinosaurs videos Hey G, I saw that you deleted 9 pages for Dinosaurs videos... is there something to replace them? Don't forget to fix the pages that link to them, as they now appear as redlinks on their respective articles. — Scott (talk) 04:11, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I took care of it for you. When deleting a page, don't forget to check What Links Here. More often than not it's best to replace the article with a redirect rather than delete it, thus creating broken links everywhere. — Scott (talk) 04:33, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::The way I figger, why should each video have its own page when they could all be condensed into this?--MuppetVJ 04:41, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's definitely a good idea! I think we've got all the back-links now, too. — Scott (talk) 04:42, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, I just picked up some blank DVDs, so I have a package to send out to you next week. Didn't want you to think I forgot about you. — Scott (talk) 04:49, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Big Bird for President Wow, where'd you find that campaign button picture? That's awesome. -- Danny (talk) 14:42, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Someone at the Square One TV board had scanned some CTW press kits and posted 'em on her Rubberslug account. Below are some others that might look good ... Image:BBforPres01.jpg|Vote for Big Bird! Image:BBforPres02.jpg|Me Birdium Hugrum Image:EthelKennedy.jpg|Ethel Kennedy :Might Ethel be a good addition to the "politics" category? --MuppetVJ 17:09, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that's so much fun! And yeah, we should have an Ethel K page. Neat! -- Danny (talk) 17:14, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Could you share the link to the presskit post/account, Guillermo? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Program packages Hey G: Here's the list of the episode summaries that I have from the CTW archives -- this page is from the box inventory on the U of MD index from their site. You can click on "Box inventory" and see the whole thing. As you can see here, I have summaries for almost every episode from season 6 through season 11 -- although the summaries vary a lot in terms of detail, and many of the later ones describe inserts but not Street stories. I had a nice run of program packages from Season 3 (episode 0291 through 0355), and a smattering of Season 4 between 0511 and 0535, but nothing from Season 5. So right now I've put up everything that I have up through episode 0780, and I'll keep working through them. And as I said on the other page, I'll be asking the librarian to help me find more detailed information on episode stories and inserts. On the index, "Series 9: Production Miscellany" hasn't been catalogued at all yet. Who knows what treasures we might find in there? -- Danny (talk) 13:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives